The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity (e.g., greater bandwidth). In trying to achieve these goals, a common approach taken by many communications providers is to use packet switching technology.
Enhanced Interior Gateway Routing Protocol (EIGRP), a distance vector protocol, is an interior gateway protocol suited for many different topologies and media. In a well-designed network, EIGRP scales well and provides extremely quick convergence times with minimal network traffic.